When Everything Was Going Smoothly
by CSIhottie001
Summary: Everything was fine and going smoothly until Sara went to her neighbors.Shots were heard.. I am still adding chapters to it so don't get mad at me. Edited all the chapters. All in 1st person now. Snickers and YoBling ! N/S & C/W
1. The Start of Hell

**Authors Note-**Okay so this is like my long, not one shot, story obviously. Enjoy =)

Sara's POV

It was a cool breezy day out on the strip of Las Vegas, Nevada. The graveyard shift was just starting to pour into the LVCL {Las Vegas Crime Lab} but of course

Gilbert Grissom was there first. Catherine Willows had been next to enter. Warrick Brown followed in with Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders. The last to arrive was me, Sara Sidle.

"Okay it's a slow night, no calls yet so everyone stay close." Grissom had said this when my cell phone went off.

"Sidle. Yah I'll be there in a few okay? Bye."

"Hey Griss, I have to go pick up some stuff for my neighbor be right back."

"Okay Sara but make it as quick as possible I have a feeling there is going to be a rush of call-ins soon." It was a slow night Grissom wouldn't mind if I did take a little longer than he wanted.

I had just gotten a phone call from one of neighbors that she wasn't able to find her cat. I hate lying to Grissom but hey, if it works it works. I decided to go and help her because she was an older woman and had trouble moving around and I was afraid she might hurt herself if she looked alone.

The drive had been short. When I arrived, I found her door slightly ajar. "Mrs. Carter? It's Sara, are you home?" There was no answer and I was getting worried. I went in without thinking. I couldn't believe what I saw.

The crime scene that lay in front of me is terrifying to see even though I see it every day in many different settings but not like this one not even close. I pulled out my cell phone and hit #2 on the keypad to speed dial Grissom to tell him what lay in front of me. It rang once, twice then

"Grissom." Of course he stated it plainly.

"Griss, its Sara." he probably could tell that I was concerned.

"What's taking so long I told you to be quick. There is a case waiting for you to cover." That's when I realized it had almost been 30 minutes since I left the lab. The next thing I said made me sound {according to Grissom himself} very concerned.

"Sara? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but I'm standing in a crime scene where my neighbor sits dead in a chair next to the window." I still couldn't tell if this was reality or my imagination.

"Where are you?" I came back in to focus and realized it wasn't my imagination when I absently minded answered his question

"I'm in the apartment to the right of mine. Why?" "I'll be right there. Don't move or disrupt the crime scene Sara. I'll call Jim on my way. Back out of the room and don't touch anything. Understand? I'm serious Sara you touch one thing and it could make you the prime suspect."

"Gil, I think I have been in situations like this before, I know what to do."

"Just refreshing your mind I don't want you to pay for whoever did this Sara. Understood?

"Yes sir."

"K then bye see you soon."

" Okay, bye." Click. Silence. I have never heard so much silence before in my life. It came from the other end of the line and terror had been building up inside me so I decided to hang up.

Soon after hanging up with Grissom and stepping out into the hall like he said to do, there was a scream from just down the hall. Today is becoming a living hell and this would be just the start.


	2. Sara's POV

**Authors Note**: Sorry it took me so long to write this I had writers block and my Internet was down, also thank you for the reviews to the few who had taken their time to do so. Thanks much. PLEASE!!!!! Give me something to write on for chapter 3.

Sara's POV

The scream was closer than I expected. "SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!!" I ran as fast as I could down the hall and I drew my gun as I did. BANG!!!…BANG!!!!…. No it couldn't have been. I was at the door.

The door was shut and I could here someone pacing in the room. I thought about heading back to my apartment with the doors locked to wait for Grissom but then I heard more than one voice pleading to be let go.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you just like your friend over there." I recognized the voice… it sounded to familiar… ECKLIE!!!

I gasped unconsciously then I heard the footsteps coming to the door. I ran. I was out of the apartments "Sara?? Is everything okay?" "Grissom…." I was out of breath and everything hit me hard when I thought about it, I collapsed into Grissom's arms and luckily he had caught me.

I don't know how long I had been knocked out but when I awoke Grissom was no where to be found as far as the slight light and how far my eyes would let me see.

"Grissom??" I had said that a little to loud because someone had started talking to me.

"Oh good your awake this should be fun now shouldn't it??" I couldn't tell who was talking to me so I took random guess

"Ecklie??"

"I am gad you answered your phone and came to help your poor little crabby –sure-was-easy-to-kill neighbor."

"You're the biggest ass-whole in the whole world. Why did I even bother coming here to Vegas?"

"You came here for him remember?" just then I just remembered Grissom had been missing from the picture.

"WHERE IS HE?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh don't worry my dear he's in a better place.

"Don't ever call me your dear."

"I will if I want to bitch" I was furious now and Ecklie not telling what happened to Grissom wasn't helping it was just making it worse.

"Get some rest dear we're going to be having some fun later." Ecklie had left and shut the door behind him.

"NO!!!!" I started to cry harder then I ever have because I couldn't take in the thought of Grissom being dead. The door opened and Ecklie threw someone else in.

"Happy now bitch enjoy your time with him cause neither of you are going to be lasting very long." Ecklie was mumbling something but I wasn't able to tell what it was. I didn't care right now all I wanted to do was tell Grissom I was sorry I dragged him into this and didn't call right after the gun shot I had heard but, I wasn't able to because I wasn't able to stop crying. This time the tears that were coming out had been tears of joy.

"Shhhhh. It's okay Sara. Shhhhh I'm here now it'll be okay I promise." It was comforting to hear him whisper those words in my ear. I was now curled up against his chest and just letting the tears come out.

He didn't care, he just held me there rocking me back and forth, keeping me calm and locked in his arms. I had whispered to Grissom had been

"Grissom, I'm scared." After I had said that he just held me tighter and kept on whispering those words he had spoken earlier into my ear but I could tell something wasn't right. Before I was able to ask him what was wrong I had fallen asleep.

Sometime later I had woken up to the sound of the door being slammed, Grissom apparently woke up the same way but a little aware of his surroundings. I realized I had been lying in Grissom's arms and I felt a lot safer then I would have been if I were alone.

"Grissom?"

"Yes Sara?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know Sara. I don't know."


	3. Grissom's POV

Author's note: Thank you guys for being soooooooo patient with this I was having a lot of trouble starting this out. Well tonight's the night Grissom proposes to Sara!!! YAYAY!! I can't wait. Well thanks to bauerfreak I was able to get some ideas. She is a very great author so thank you. Since school started up I've been crammed with homework. Well I wrote this when I finished one of my tests. ENJOY!!!

**Grissom's POV.**

"Sara, are you okay?" I partially hushed.

I couldn't tell where I was; all I knew was that the most beautiful woman in the world was in my arms probably asleep.

"Hmm? Where are we?" Sara said as she slipped a yawn and cuddled up against my chest.

"I'm sorry Sara, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh no you didn't. I tired." She stifled yet, another yawn. We sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, both of us drifting into thoughts, trying to remember where we were and what happened.

"Ecklie." Sara had said just barely above a whisper. Sara got tense real fast. I wasn't quite sure as to why. I looked up, there he was just standing there like the asswhole he is.

"Well look who's up," He walked over to a table and put some shity looking food down. "The lab love bugs." The light burned my eyes but I adjusted quickly.

"You can't do this Conrad. You'll loose your job. You know this is going to cost you." I said as if it was just another day at the lab.

"Griss, I don't feel so good." Was all that I heard before everything went black again.

"HELP ME!!!!" I jolted awake.

"SARA!?!?!?!?" where could she be?

"GRISSOM!!!!" now all that I could hear was muffled yelps scream and pleads begging for help.

Light.

It seeped in through a crack in the door.

It was ajar.

I got up.

I tried not to make any noise.

It was as obvious as sand on a beach, we had been drugged.

I could remember everything now but I know there is no time for a recap.

I had to, save Sara.

**Authors Note- Please R&R I know it sucks. Please help out with this and work with me. I am ****only ****14 here people. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Must go watch some CSI now. I am also sorry for the short chapters I just don't know how to make them as long as some people do. Thanks for everything you guys have been great helps.**


	4. Back At The Lab

Author's note: I am extremely sorry for how long it has been since I have updated. I hope you enjoy! I couldn't find a good beginning, so this is what I got. Please don't be mad! I was waiting for Christmas break to start. Thanks for the editing and ideas StokesSidle! Really appreciate it! ENJOY!

Back at the lab…

"Hey Nick, how long has it been since Sara left?"

"I don't know Cat. It has been awhile I guess" I replied

"Hey guys. Any word?" Warrick said grabbing a can of soda from the mini fridge.

"Nope." Catherine and me said in unison. Now all we had to do was wait for Greg and the rest of the team (besides Sara and Grissom) would be in the break room.

"Anything?" Greg finally decided to join them! We all laughed. Greg looked around, confused. "What's so funny?"

"Never mind Greg. Inside joke I guess." Warrick said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"No, its not the fact it's an inside joke so he doesn't get it. It's the fact that he doesn't get it because he's mostly blonde!" I explained while bursting into laughter with the rest of the team.

"Ok! Fine, don't tell me." Greg said complaining while sitting down with a cup of his 'special' coffee.

"Ok!" All three of us said at once still laughing pretty hard. We all settled down a good 5 minutes later and were now talking about where they could have gone.

"Ok we know that Sara got a phone call from her neighbor at the beginning of shift and," Catherine started to explain but,

"YEAH! And Grissom went to go get her or something like that then…" Greg interrupted.

"Then he told us he would be right back and to make sure to keep him posted with everything. But neither of them have answered their phone." Warrick input into the subject at hand.

They all sat there quietly in the break room until Catherine's phone went off. "Willows." We were all hoping that it would be Sara or Grissom but, "Oh hey Brass. No we haven't. You? Ok thanks. Yah. Sure. Why not alright, bye." Catherine snapped her phone shut with frustration.

"You okay?" asked Warrick nervously. "NO!" Catherine was pissed off. Not the best time to talk to her and we all knew it. "Sorry Rick, I'm just frustrated."

"More like pissed off with a 'side' of frustration." Greg said while I started to laugh and then Greg joined in but Warrick tried to keep his cool. It wasn't long until he burst in laughter right after u.

"Sorry Cath it slipped." Warrick said smiling so he wouldn't start to laugh again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh while you can boys, laugh while you _still_ can." Catherine stated while wearing a mischievous and devilish looking grin.

Following Shift…(locker room)

"Hey guys, anyone see Griss?" I asked Catherine while she put her coat away. She was wearing a dark emerald green shirt, which made her hair look extremely light and a pair of dark Levi's with a black shinny belt. She had on, what looked to be, a pair of Pumas. Yes, Pumas.

"Nope, sorry Nicky no word yet." Catherine said as she put on her badge, hooked her gun on to her belt and shut her locker. Catherine walked out leaving me thinking about what was going on and what could be happening to them? Are they together? Are they alive? Did they leave? Who knows what happens behind closed doors.

**Break Room…(several hours later)**

"Nick!" I jolted awake. I had fallen asleep on the break room couch. "Nick, you alright man? You've been asleep for a while now. You feeling ok?" Warrick asked after I sat up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well I guess." I said scrubbing his hand over his face. "Any sleep?" Warrick asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, none. I couldn't close my eyes without awful thoughts of what was going to happen to them you know? Sar's like my best friend and I don't know what I could do without her. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." I started to get tears in my eyes. Sara was the closest thing to my heart. She always made sure i was ok, and I did the same.

"Yeah, I feel yah Nick. Every time I think of what I have and haven't done, Sara is always the one who either kept my decision or changed it to a better one. Same with Griss, he's always been there. Why is this happening to them?" Warrick said. He was worried. You could tell as soon as you heard his voice.

Greg, Catherine, and Brass entered the room but didn't say anything; they just sat down at the table.

They sat around the break room impatiently waiting for the arrival of their coworkers/friends. Dead silence and anxiety was known and felt within the room.

Ecklie walked in and looked around, "WHERE ARE THEY!" he shouted fiercely at the team sitting and waiting for the reassurance that would reveal their friends weren't dead. All they did was blink and stare at nothing.

"We…" I started but was soon cut off from something, no…someone yelling, muffled like they were being covered up with a cloth, distraughtly for help. Where was it coming from? It's not in the lab. It sounded like…. Sara.

Everyone turned to look at were Ecklie was standing with a sleek, mischievous grin but, he was gone and the screams had faded along with him.

**Author's ending note: Hey thanks for reading. Please R&R. I'm so proud of myself! Longest chapter yet and I only wrote the last paragraph on paper! Ha! ** **Sorry it took so long. Thanks for being patient! REVIEW!**


	5. Where are we? Sara's POV

Authors Note: Hey guys longest chapter yet!!!!! I'm so happy! Ok I plan on ending this story soon, like 2 or 3 more LONG chapters hopefully. I am going to make a sequel. Thanks to StokesSidle for parts of the beginning!

Sara's POV…Back to the place where Sara and Grissom are being held.

I woke up to find myself surrounded by darkness all except a little light that seemed to be coming through the bottom of the door frame, my head was throbbing like I had been hit with something. I tried to rub it and realized my hands were bound. "What the...? I said to myself as I tried to break myself free, nothing.

I heard footsteps approaching the room I'm in. I try holding my breath hoping they would just go away, they didn't. I closed my eyes as I heard the door open, when the door opened completely the light hit my eyes causing me to close them more tightly for a second.

I opened just one of my eyes to see if I could tell who it was but the only thing I could see was the silhouette of a person coming towards me, just then I heard a familiar voice and that's when I knew who it was.

"Sara, are you alright?" Grissom asked, concern clearly present in his voice, as he untied me.

"Griss? What happened? Where are we?" I was out of breath. I couldn't speak. As soon as I was untied, Grissom pulled me into his arms. That's when I realized there were tears running down my cheeks.

We just sat there in silence while I cried and he held me tightly. As soon as I had calmed down, I decided to break the silence between us. I sniffled then asked him "Grissom, where are we?" Grissom hesitated. This concerned me. "Do you know where we are?" I asked him because he started scratching his head like he always does when he's confused and/or stumped.

"I don't want to get you upset but I think we are in an abandoned insane asylum." Grissom said cautiously. Eying my every move. All I could say was "Oh. Why?" I wanted him to explain why he thought we were here. Apparently he got the message.

"Well, when I came out of my 'room' I noticed how the halls were long and plain, lined with rooms that had hardly anything but a bed really and all the doors were numbered on the outside. Windows were all bared; everything was, pretty much, locked up and stored up. Plus, what really gave it away was that you were tied down by restraints."

I couldn't believe it. Ecklie knew about my past and must be holding it against me now. "No wonder it looked so familiar," I hadn't realized I had said this out loud until Grissom eyed me suspiciously.

"Why does it look familiar to you?" He asked curiously but still cautiously.

"When I was a little girl, Robby and I came to see our mom, this is the exact asylum they used to bring us to. It closed down when they couldn't keep up with all the standards of everything but I have to admit, whenever I am in these kinds of places, they make me feel crazy." I said as a curled closer to his chest trying hard to forget the images popping up from my memories.

"Sara, I'm so sorry…" Grissom said not really knowing what to say. "It's alright Grissom, nothing to be sorry about. But, I do know WHERE we are." I tried to move but he just held me tighter and, I let him.

We just sat there, in complete silence. I could hear his heart beating in his chest. It was normal, I was glad about that. "Grissom?" I asked quietly. "Hmm?" He answered. I must have pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Have you seen Ecklie at all lately? I haven't seen him since he gave up on me fighting." I said as I pulled back so I could get a look at his face, just to see if he was lying to me, he let me this time.

"No, not recently. But I'm proud to hear you fought back. I knew you'd fight but, when does Sara Sidle NOT fight to get her way?" We laughed a bit at that.

"Well, you're right. I'm always fighting for what I want. And most of the time, it works…" I trailed off thinking about something I would never have and I knew it.

"What do you mean most of the time?" He asked. I started thinking about how our relationship had turned into him being more family, and we were both cool with that.

"I don't want you to get mad." I said cautiously.

"Sara Sidle, my little "niece" now how could I get mad at you?" That showed he knew we'd just be like uncle and niece, nothing more.

"It's just some dumb crush, nothing big." I started to squirm to get away from his arms; he wasn't letting me win this time.

"Sweetie, you can tell me anything. I know we'll never be more than "family" in a lifetime, and I respect that. You know you can talk to me about anything; I just want you to be happy. Now, are you gonna' tell me without me forcing you to?"

He was right; I could talk to him about anything. He always did his best to try and help but, he mostly listened and that's all I need from him. "Ok fine, you win." He looked at me curiously and let me sit back. He looked me straight in the eyes. He didn't look sad that I had a new crush but he looked happy.

I gave a good-sized sigh and looked straight in his eyes and got locked there. "I'm in love with," I couldn't say it.

"Sara, finish. I'm here to listen I will NOT get mad at you. I promise. I just want you to be happy." I searched his eyes to see if he was lying to me but he wasn't so I continued. "I'm in love with Nick…" I closed my eyes, I didn't want to have to look in his eyes and see sadness rise in them.

"Well I have a secret too if it makes you feel any better." I looked at him questioningly, "I know for a fact, Nicky likes you too." I was shocked to hear this from Grissom. He's never into that gossip stuff around the lab, mostly because Catherine's the one saying it.

"And how do you know this?" I asked still shocked but slightly amused. "He came up to me and said 'Griss, I know this might bother you a bit but, can I talk about somethin' with you about the new girl?' he said this first day you arrived.

I told him 'Have a seat.' He took that seat cautiously and pretty worried, I thought he was gonna say he was going to quit because you showed up." He smirked at the memory and I kind of giggled at it.

"He said to me 'Griss, I think I'm in love with her.' He looked ready to jump right out of his seat because he's heard about our past. I looked at him with a smile on my face and he looked confused. I told him 'Just keep her happy, that's all I ask of you Nicky. She deserves something to make her happy in her life. It's been awhile for her.' Nicky smiled at me and told me, 'I'll do my best sir but, one thing, when should I ask her out?'"

Grissom laughed at that, apparently this was one of the memories he stuck to remembering vividly.

"I told him 'I know you'll make the right choice.' And went back to my work. Nicky left with a 'thank you' and a smile. I smiled right back then he left."

Wow, I never thought Grissom, being as old as he is, would remember the exact words and emotions and wow, he has a better memory then me!!

'Really? You're…not…lying?" I was shocked and I knew I had blushed during part of the 'story'. Grissom laughed and pulled me into his arms and told me _"She loves him more than he'll ever know. He loves her more then he'll ever show." _

I looked at him and said "Shakespeare?" and he just said "No, anonymous."

Well?? What do you think so far?! I'm happy with my progress this chapter! SO! OFFICIALY Nick/Sara. But we have some GSR a long the way as you've seen and I will continue the family relationship between them! I'm really satisfied with this chapter! R&R PEOPLE!!!


	6. Getting out of here Grissom's POV

Author's note- Thanks to StokesSidle for the motivation to get this going! School has been a hassle since the year is coming to a close. Thanks to everyone who waited and commented!!! Enjoy!!

As we sat there in each other's arms, I knew she was smiling and happy. I am glad something is going good for her right now, even if I can't have her myself. It seemed to last forever, the silence between us…

"Ready to get out of here?" Sara had pulled me back from my thoughts. "Yeah, I'd like a nice hot shower right about now." I gave her a smile and like the Sara Sidle I know, she just rolled her eyes.

"I know the way back to the city by heart, I was so bored in those car rides out here. I dreaded coming here so I knew if one day I needed to go to an insane asylum, I could give someone directions by heart to this place." Sara said proud, sad, and memorable. I just watched her as she leaped off the table and headed to the door.

"You coming Mr. I-would-like-a-nice-hot-shower-man?" She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Ms. In-a-hurry." I got off the table and headed to the room's door where Sara was waiting like a little kid hyped up on sugar. I couldn't help but smile, she smiled back.

"Okay so if we turn down this hallway on the left, we can go through the back entrance. Or if we go straight we would go towards the main lobby then we could go down the hall to the right, make a left turn at the end, keep going straight, turn to the right again and then out the main doors. Which way would you like to go?" Sara said, while she had her eyes shut. She was just starting to open them when I chose my answer.

"Whatever way is the shortest and will lead us back to the city fast enough my dear." I said as I watched Sara decipher which way to go.

"I say to the back. They tore down the fences when they closed this place down. It was some kind of issue with safety or something. But there is a road a good 5-10 yards away from it…if you don't mind walking a bit?"

"Lead the way Ms. Know-it-all." I gave her a wink and, once again, she rolled her eyes but this time she also gave me a smile and a giggle.

Sara scampered off down the hall. Checking back every once in awhile to see if I was following. Which I was, I was sick of the place. In my prospective, and probably many others, this place could give you the freaks.

As I was thinking and walking, not really paying attention to where I was going, I heard a door open. I was pulled out of my thoughts, fast.

"Sara, sweetheart, is everything okay?" I was watching Sara. She was entering a room that was left unlocked, unlike most of them.

"This used to be the room they kept my mom in." Sara went in further to explore (investigate) the room. I couldn't help but stand back and watch.

"Sara…maybe we should come back some other time. This isn't the best time to be looking, well, snooping around." Sara turned her head toward me and then I noticed tears were forming in her eyes.

"You're right. We need to get out of here." Sara composed herself quick, and then she brushed past me. I grabbed her arm lightly and she spun around toward me.

"Sara, I'm sorry. I know how hard it must be for you to recall such a terrifying, horrible past. If there's anything I can do at all, I will be happy to help." The next thing she did sort of shocked me. I had to take a step back.

I wrapped my arms around her as soon as I regained my balance and registered what was going on. "Grissom, these memories haunt me. I just want them to go away. They scare me so much. I don't like them!" Sara started to shake while she was crying.

"It'll be okay. I'm here for you. It's all going to be all right. I won't leave you." Sara started to calm down after awhile. She took a couple deep breaths and wiped her eyes.

"I think we should get out of here before it gets dark." I released her so she could lead the way. She stayed with me this time. Not moving ahead or falling behind, right in step with me. I had my arm around her; still telling her it would be okay.

Every now and then, in our comfortable silence and soothing, Sara would say, "Turn left here." Or "Take a right here." But it didn't matter what she said to break the silence even just a little bit. She was going to be safe.

Authors Note- Thanks for reading! Sorry for making it a little short and very spaced out from the last chapter. I can't promise when next chapter will be up! R&R Pretty please!!! Give me some ideas where I should lead the story!!! Thank you again!!


	7. I didn't Realize Nick's POV

Authors note-Hey everyone!! I finally was able to update!! Sorry it took so long! Well this is a long chapter. I do not own any characters. Though I wish Nicky was mine. Haha. Poem at the end was written by one of my friends who passed away. I have edited the poem so it's not in its original form. If you'd like the original message me or review and let me know. I will send it to you. R.I.P. Sam. This story is dedicated to you.

_Nicks POV…back at lab for first part._

I sat there. Thinking about all this time I could have had her. Protected her. This wouldn't have happened if I had just asked her out and we could of probably been married within these past seven years

"Hey Nick you need to get some sleep." I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even here Warrick come in the locker room.

"I just can't stop thinking about her Rick. This is all my fault." I kept shaking my head. I didn't know whether I should cry or be angry.

"It's not your fault. Don't be stupid. They're okay. I know they are." Warrick kept soothing me with his words. I couldn't move. I could only nod.

When I was finally able to talk, I didn't know if I could trust my voice, but I talked. "If I had just asked her out in the first place, none of this shit would be going on!"

Now I was furious. I punched the locker not giving a damn about what it would do to the locker or me.

"Nick man, chill. Sara and Grissom are tough and make a great team. We'll find them and whoever did this. But I'm confused about what you said first…"

I looked up at Warrick to see him look like he was 'thinking' about it. "You've got a crush on Sara, my little sister, and you've been holdin' back?" His voice went up in pitch at the end, which confirmed he was just messin' with me.

"Yeah, I am. I have been since I first saw her. I should have said something to her." My anger was now gone from the way the subject was heading. "I don't know what I'd do if she, and Grissom, were gone forever."

Warrick just sat there, staring at the lockers ahead of us. The silence gave us some time to think about what it would be like if they were both gone. We knew that the both of us would just barely be able to make it.

"Rick, go home to Cat. You should be with her instead of me. I'll be fine. I need to head home anyway and get some sleep." I lied. I wouldn't be okay. I wouldn't be able to sleep.

"You sure Nick? I bet Cath wouldn't mind if you came over and stayed with us. She knew you two had a thing for each other. You know how good she is with that." Warrick said standing, stretching, and then going to his locker.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for the offer but I'd feel like I was intruding. Plus I need to let max out." (Max is my golden retriever. He's about 7 now. Sara loved to be with him. She'd take him to the park and run with him…)

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Give me a call if you need anything. I'll be right over. Get some rest." With that Warrick shut his locker gave me a hug and then said, "see yah" again and left me alone.

I shut my locker, headed to my car and drove to the one place I knew would tear me apart but also calm me down. Sara's place

Sara's apartment

As I let myself in using the key Sara gave to me, when she left for a seminar so I could water the plants and take care of her kitty Mr. Fluffy.

(Mr. Fluffy is a big white fluff ball, very fluffy. His name suits him well. And he's only a kitten.)

Mr. Fluffy came bouncing over to me, rubbing up against me, purring like a motor and meowing like he couldn't stop. "Alright Mr. Fluffy, let's get you something to eat."

Mr. Fluffy kind of bounced over to where his food sat, only a little left, and waited while I poured him some more. "MEOW!" "Yeah Mr. Fluffy, I miss momma too."

I went over and sat on the couch. Mr. Fluffy came right over, jumped up beside me and rubbed his head against me. "Okay, okay. I'll pet you fluff ball." "Meow!!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I sat there petting Mr. Fluffy for a good amount of time. He had, had enough and went to go explore again. "Sara, I'm sorry I let you down. I love you so much. I hope you're okay."

I grabbed one of Sara's journals and a pen, opened up to a blank page, and just started to write.

_Favorite Song Gone…_

_It's the little things that keep me close to you_

_Your gap tooth smile _

_Your little laugh is the prettiest sound I've heard_

_That's my favorite song_

_That's what I'll never forget_

_The way we are close to each other _

_When the cold wind blows_

_While we walk down the sidewalk_

_The way you tell your stories _

_That makes me laugh 'til I have no more breath_

_The sad stories you tell me _

_I wish you didn't ever have to know_

_The saddest part is when the story is over _

_But it's over for just the moment_

_You always remind me _

_Of summer days when you're near _

_How you brighten up my day _

_By just a glimpse _

_Of your beauty_

_The moment you say my name _

_There's never a noise in its way  
_

_My favorite song stopped playing _

_The day I no longer saw your beauty and grace_

_But I will still always love it_

_I cannot sleep with a pretty girl in my dream_

_That I can no longer see_

_I slept with a terrible dream last night _

_That you forgot who I was _

_Right now you're a thousand miles out of my reach_

_Out of my path_

_The spark of our hands as they connect to dance _

_Made its final spark _

_Just yesterday_

_We were dancing to nothing _

_But the sound of ocean waves crashing softly_

_Whoever that is with you _

_I won't allow to stay_

_The only one who's best for you _

_Is your favorite fan_

_Don't be shy to call me to tell me you miss me_

_There's only one girl in line I'm waiting for _

_That's you sweet darling_

_You're eyes _

_Your voice _

_Your smile _

_But mainly _

_You_

_It's the little things that made me fall in love with you_

_Your gap tooth smile_

_Your little laugh is the prettiest sound I've heard_

_That's my favorite song_

_That's what I'll never forget_

_Life goes on _

_I know _

_But it's much more quiet _

_Than it was only yesterday_

_It seems like you've been gone forever_

_But it's only been a day_

_I miss your beauty_

_I miss your presence_

_I miss the stories about you growing up_

_I miss my favorite voice being heard_

I miss you

Thanks to everyone who stuck with me and read the chapter!! I am proud of this chapter. I think one more will do. Then it will be the end of this story. I will make a sequel. I promise!!! Next chapter should be long!! And very, interesting. R&R!!!


	8. Bring on the Heat!

_**Disclaimer**_**- I only wish to own Nick. That is all. =)**

_Authors Note_- Hey everyone! It's been so long since I've updated. Had this all written on paper but then, I lost the paper! Haha, but anyways yeah here it is! Hopefully it's good! Thanks for reading! I promise next update will be in a week! Enjoy!

_Sara's POV..._Desert

Walking out in the desert with Grissom was, surprisingly, a huge relief to the two of us. Walking side by side, hand in hand, our family bond becoming even stronger.

"It's so nice to see some natural light. Even if it is over 80 degrees." Grissom stated happily.

"Yeah it is." I couldn't help but smile at him and he smiled back.

"Hopefully not much longer." I nodded and look ahead of us, watching the sun shimmer and dance on the buildings of Las Vegas.

"Yeah, right." We both laughed which felt great.

"Not much farther." He said to me giving my hand a squeeze.

"Indeed Gil." We stopped dead in our tracks. "Though you could escape huh?"

_**Click.**_

He cocked the gun. I looked at Grissom panic evident in my eyes and he squeezed my hand reassuringly before he spun around casually on his heels.

"Ah Conrad, what a fine day for a walk isn't it? Did you have plans for us because we seem to have others." I had never seen this side of him before. I was confused and couldn't think straight.

"Tisk, Tisk Gilbert. I thought you knew better than to go running off with Ms. Sidle. What a lovely body she has." He chuckled in a mysterious, annoying way while I choked on the hot and humid air all around all of us.

"How dare you tough her, you sick, perverted bastard!!" Grissom had slid in front of me while Ecklie had been making his 'remark'. I tried to pull him back to my side so we could be equal in power.

"Oh it was lovely Gilbert. Such smooth skin she has," he smirked in my direction. Grissom was furious. I watched with terror behind my protector, trying to make a sound, any kind of sound.

"If you want me you can have me. Do _not_ bring Sara into this!" Grissom was outraged.

"You've hurt us both Ecklie, and we will not rat on you if you just let us go." Gil was being sincere but he sure as hell could hide his real emotions and thoughts.

"Gil…" I whispered softly into the heat wave that rushed across the desert. He turned his head slightly, but still kept an eye on Ecklie. "Ecklie, don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want. Leave my family alone." I said it, and I didn't regret it.

"You? Have family? That's…hysterical! Your mother killed your father for me many years ago Sara!" I was pissed now and couldn't hold anything in.

"I thought I recognized your fugly ass." I moved to stand next to Grissom. "You ruined my life you sick bastard!!" I spit at him, but he just rolled his eyes and laughed manically.

_**Authors Note- **_**Hopefully you liked it! Any tips on what I should do? Grissom's POV next! SO excited to make Grissom a mad man! AAHH! Only a few more chapters! Help me out by R & R. Thanks!**


	9. Just like Desert Storm Grissom

**Authors Note- **Hey ya'll! Hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Thanks for reading after such a long wait. Well won't keep you long! Enjoy!

_**Grissom's POV**_

I was ragging in anger! I didn't understand why Conrad would do this. "Leave her alone Conrad!" I yelled across the dry desert, my voice boomed in the silent heat.

"This has nothing to do with Sara!" Sara looked at me; she felt that family bond she used to have with her brother.

"Gil…" Sara didn't know what to say. I reached my hand back towards hers and she took hold of it tight.

"Aw, how sweet." Ecklie smirked with sarcasm. "She belongs to me now Gil, she always has." He said giving that odd, creepy smile of his.

"I belong to no one you scumbag!" I squeezed Sara's hand tight, trying to get her to calm down some. I didn't want to lose her. No, I couldn't lose her.

"I'm worth more to you then she is Conrad. You seek more revenge on me. Leave her alone." I stated coolly in the blazing, treacherous heat.

"Oh Gilbert, when will you ever learn. When I hired you…" My hearing cut out, I felt dizzy, I could only feel the squeeze of Sara's hand and knew she had moved. "You can kill me now Ecklie, just let Sara go." I was loosing focus, what was happening?

"Grissom? Griss? You okay?" Sara's voice sounded far, distant and filled with panic. I only heard buzzing and felt unsteady.

"Sara, you have to go now." I tried to be as loud as I could so she would hear me. I felt something wet hit me on the hand. I tried my best to focus on Sara and noticed she was crying.

"Gil you can't let go, you can't leave me alone!" Ecklie didn't matter right now. Sara was hurt and upset because I was dying.

"Everything will be okay, no one is going to hurt you anymore Sara." I choked. Why was i dying? There was no reason for this to be happening. I paused for a second. No, it couldn't be. How stupid I was for thinking it was safe! I had drunk the water instead of eating the food. "Nicky will take care of you"

"I need you Gil," Sara had knelt down in the sand and laid my head on her lap. "You've always believed in me, you're the only one who ever has." Time was lost to the two of us.

"Sara, Nicky has too, he loves you. Never forget that. I'm sorry." I choked and turned my head to the side coughing up blood. I looked back over at Ecklie who gave a fake yawn and aimed his gun at Sara.

"Now that he's about gone, I'm going to make him suffer even more by killing you in front of his useless life." Ecklie cocked the gun and had his finger on the trigger. The next thing I heard was the deafening bang of the gun, and closed his eyes.

"Grissom? You with me?" I heard Sara's voice; did I dare open my eyes to check?

"Griss? Come on man, you can't leave us now!" Warrick, it was Warrick. My eyes opened slowly hearing the sounds of people yelling and ambulances approaching to their location. Something was missing; I just couldn't wrap his head around it.

I turned my head to the side and coughed up some more blood. I knew I was going to die. No matter how fast they got me to the hospital, Ecklie knew how to put up a fight. I knew that Conrad would give me something lethal that had no cure and worked in seconds.

"Ecklie…" I tried to say more but gave up and rested my head back on Sara's lap who was crying and smiling all at once.

"Dead." Sara looked up with a beaming smile; my eyes followed hers. It was Nick. "Howdy down there." Nick smiled and I noticed Sara looked away quickly. I couldn't help but chuckle and had to stop because of the coughing.

"Just relax, help is on the way. Plus we're all here together." Warrick patter Grissom's arm gently. "Just relax Griss, we'll be home soon." I rested his head in Sara's lap, happy to have my most beloved coworkers around me.

"Never!" Another gun sounded off and I could feel the blooding running onto my body. My vision went black as I tried to fight it. I knew it was pointless but I tried to focus on the sounds.

There was yelling and screaming and noises everywhere. My sight, then hearing then feeling, and eventually all his senses went out like lights.

**Authors Note- **Hey guys! Probably my fastest update! Haha. Hope you enjoyed it! It's not over! Who was shot? Who will fall in love? Who will die? Who will quit? Suggestions anyone? Let me know! Thanks for reading!


	10. Fallin' Head Over Heels Nick's POV

**Authors Note-** Hey ya'll! So happy I got this updated again! I do not claim CSI only I do wish to claim Nicky. He is one fiiiiiiiine guy. Hehehe. Enjoy!

Nick's POV

I walked over so I was next to Sara and rested my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. "He's going to be okay." I told her, trying not to choke on the tears that want to run down my hot face.

"I know Nick." She leaned her head on my hand while Warrick tried to slow the bleeding.

"Nick give me your shirt." 

"Of course it's always got to be my shirt huh man?" I gave a chuckle and took off my shirt. I notice Sara checking me out but I said nothing as I rushed to help Warrick.

"What can I do?" I ask him folding my shirt quickly and giving it to him. "You need to move him off Sara's lap so he's flat on the ground." I nodded and moved to where Grissom's head was.

"Sara, I've got to move him and you've got to help me." She sniffled and nodded.

"Okay on the count of three." I grabbed his shoulders as gently as I could. "1…2…3" we moved him fast to the ground and all he let out was a small groan.

Sighing with relief I leaned over his body giving him shade while Warrick worked on his wound.

"Where are they? What's taking so long?" Sara just started fidgeting and got up from her spot on the ground. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay." I ran my hand through her hair as I pulled back and smiled. She smiled up at me but turned around just as quickly. "Thank god."

Warrick and I both turned our heads to see and hear the ambulance coming through the sand. We looked at each other and smiled, getting Grissom ready to be moved.

"Sara make sure they know we're here." She ran towards the ambulance and waved her hands like crazy. I will admit she look adorable trying to get their attention. The Ambulance pulled up faster than we expected and the gurney was by Grissom in a heartbeat.

"On three we lift." The head paramedic called to us while the gurney was lowered. "Okay…three!" We lifted with success but there was no noise from Gil this time.

"Oh please no, please Griss." Sara was muttering off on the sidelines.

"I'll go with him and meet you and Sara there." Warrick said rushing alongside Grissom's lifeless body. Sara ran over to me as soon as they were all in the ambulance and starting to drive away. I hugged her tight, looking over her shoulder to where Ecklie's corpse was laying.

"Nick, let's go. I'm not feeling too good." Sara whispered tugging at my arm slightly stumbling. I picked her up before she collapsed and rushed her to the car.

"Oh Sara, what am I going to do with you?" I gave her some water and sped off towards the road.

Sara held my hand as tight as her weak body would let her. "I love you Sara." I whispered as I stole a glance over at her. She shifted and mumbles something inaudible to the world. I smirked and turned my attention back to the road.

**At the Hospital Nicks POV**

The entire team was there, lab techs even Hodges. We all fidgeted in our seats but I paced the small corridor trying not to panic. "Everything's going to be okay. Just fine." I told myself.

When Sara and I had arrived, I rushed her in while holding her in my arms and called for help. They put her on a gurney and rushed her back. I told one of the nurses who was closet that she was dehydrated and in a state of shock.

The scene out in the desert spread through my mind like wildfire. I couldn't help but let the tears fall. I couldn't resist. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Warrick.

"Hey man." He called soothingly to me with a smile. "You need a cup of coffee." I shook my head but didn't resist as he lead me down to the café area of the hospital. He led me to a table then went and got us both two cups of coffee.

"I love her." I stated breaking the silence. "I know, everyone knows you two are head over heels for each other. You were the ones who didn't catch on." I smirked and took a swig of my drink.

"Blinded by love I guess." I looked up at him and he smiled to me. "Looks to be that way Nicky." Warrick gave me a reassuring grin and leaned back to drink his coffee. "I can't loose her, not when I just got her. I'd go crazy without her. I was so stupid! I should of offered to go with her…"

"This isn't your fault Nick." Warrick stated strongly setting down his cup of coffee. I just looked up at him and stared him straight in the eye.

"I should have been with her from the start." I sighed and practically choked on my coffee when I noticed Warrick's hand out on the table.

"What?" I said to him confused. He laughed. "We made that bet way back when, and you didn't believe me when I said you two were going to hook up." He laughed and I laughed too.

"Pretty stupid of me. How much was it for again?"

"Only 30" I shook my head. "You got me on that one." Warrick smiled and took the money proudly.

"Let's head back up. I'm sure there's got to be some news."

"Yeah, thanks Rick. I really needed this."

'Anytime man. It's what I'm here for." He smiled and we head back to the waiting room to check in on our two CSIs.

**Authors Note**- Yet another update and things just keep getting better. Friendships are stronger and love is in the air! How was it so far? I'm still trying to decide if someone should die seeing as though it is a possibility. Please review and request! =)


	11. I Didn't Want Them to Know Sara's POV

**Authors Note-** Hey ya'll! Can't wait for Sara to come back for the first 5 episodes or so this upcoming season! I can't wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Still don't own anything…except I wouldn't mind getting my hands on Nick 

Sara's POV

I blinked my eyes several times to adjust to the light. It's so cool in here, where are we? I heard mumbling of several voices around me. Once my eyes had adjusted I noticed Nick and the doctor.

I stayed silent trying to hear what they were talking about. "She was dehydrated. She would of slipped in a coma if she had not made it in time. And then who knows what would have happened by then."

"Okay, thanks doctor." As I was watching the doctor Nick caught me off guard. "Well hello there" I snapped my attention right back to him as he walked next to my bed

"Hey Nick. Thank you, for everything you've done." I said to him, looking into his eyes.

"Of course Sara. I love you." He never looked away from my eyes, I knew he wasn't lying, "I love you too Nick. I always have." We smiled at each other and just then everyone filed into the room.

Everyone said their hellos and asked how I was doing. "I'm fine now. Thanks." I never really let Nick out of my site. But that's because he never left it. I glanced around the room every now-and-then hoping to see his face.

"Looking for someone Sara?" of course Greg was the one to notice. "Yeah…I am." I said looking him dead in the eye.

"He's still in surgery." Nick took my hand in his and held it tight. "Oh." It was the only thing I could say. Everyone in the room was silent. Then the doctor walked in.

"He's stable right now. You can see him one at a time. But we had to put him into a coma until he heals enough." Every thanked the doctor for the news and Warrick left with the doctor to see Grissom first.

"Hey guys, what happened to Ecklie?" I asked out of the blue. Greg, Nick, Catherine, and the lab techs all just looked at me. "Well he died and Dr. Robins went to get him…" Catherine said looking at Greg and Nick.

"What are you not telling me?" I looked up at Nick with panic.

"I promise he's not going to hurt you again Sara." He stroked my cheek but I couldn't accept that answer.

"Tell me now. Please. I need to know what happened to my father." Everyone looked at me in complete shock. I just looked away avoiding their stares.

"Is he really?" Mandy asked me, breaking the silence. Tears were silently falling and leaving streaks on my face.

"Yes, he is my biological father. I didn't find out till I talked to my mom after I had arrived." I looked away again from Mandy, trying to get lost in my own world.

"I think Sara should get some rest. And we should all check on Grissom anyways." Everyone said farewell and left their gifts on the counter and by the bed. Catherine and Greg both hugged me. As well as Mandy and Archie.

I watched them all file out of the room except for Nick. "Nick..." I whispered making him lean in closer. I kissed him for the first time, it was better then I imagined. When my lips met his it was like a fire had started. Not just that spark you feel with the one you've had a crush on for years.

He pulled back to look me in the eyes. "I love you so much, I should have told you from the start." He kissed me gently and with that he left me to think in the sterile white room and the rain hitting the window in a steady rhythm.

**Authors Note**- Any suggestions where to go from here? Especially since next chapter is Grissom's POV and I'm not sure how I should do it. Lemme know! Thanks!


End file.
